You
by HinaKicksAss
Summary: "I'm pregnant." Harry suddenly stopped all movement. Draco was... he was... Harry wanted to cry so badly. He had waited too long. Too long to make his move and now the Slytherin was pregnant with some guy's baby. But who's? Rating might go up
1. You're Pregnant

Summary: "I'm pregnant." Harry suddenly stopped all movement. Draco was... he was... Harry wanted to cry so badly. He had waited too long. Too long to make his move and now the Slytherin was pregnant with some guy's baby. But who's?

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

You

Chapter 1

"You're pregnant."

The blond paled. Surely this must have been some cosmic joke. And not an overly funny one at that. This, Draco was sure, was payment for not having been on the light side of the war from the beginning. His father would kill him. Slowly and painfully.

Not that his father was against him having an interest in men. No, actually Lucius had quite encouraged his son to 'walk his own way', as he put it, after Voldemort was defeated. After the war when everyone found out that Lucius was a spy the man could finally show his true self. The older blond constantly bugged his son about looking for a decent boyfriend.

Drunken sex with Harry James Potter, Draco thought, had probably not been what his father had meant when he said that. What was he going to do? At some point he would have to tell Potter, Draco knew that, but how was he gonna do _that_?

The deafening silence in the infirmary was broken when the door opened loudly. Draco's and Madame Pomfrey's head snapped up to look at the entrance of the Hospital Wing and the sight made the blond want to moan at his amount of bad luck.

There stood Harry, looking as gorgeous as ever to Draco, with the weasel. The brunette was looking right at him and the near invisible smile ghosting Harry's lips made the blond's heart beat faster. After their night together the brunette had made it clear that he'd like for them to be friends.

And they were in a way. Other people just didn't know.

"Malfoy what did ya do? Break a nail?"

Draco wanted to curse. He wanted to yell at the idiotic red head and tell him to sod off, but to his horror his hormones decided on a different approach. Draco felt his eyes burn as tears slowly filled them and he looked over at the red head.

Turning his gaze back to Harry Draco let the tears fall. The brunette looked at the crying Slytherin and didn't know what to do. What was wrong with Draco? Said blond suddenly got off of the hospital bed and threw himself into Harry's arms.

Draco was sobbing into the brunette's shoulder as Harry lifted his arms and encircled the Slytherin effectively calming him down a little. Ron couldn't believe his eyes. Malfoy was crying in the middle of the infirmary while hugging Harry.

The red head watched in morbid fascination as his brunette best friend encircled the blond Slytherin and whispered soothing nothings into Malfoy's ear. Slowly the Slytherin's sobs died down, but the two boys still didn't let go of each other.

One of Harry's hands removed itself from around the blond's waist and went to the back of Draco's head. Petting the blond's hair Harry slowly drew back from him and tried to look into Draco's eyes. The blond however refused to so much as even look up.

The brunette grasped Draco's chin and made the blond look at him. His eyes were red and wet from the crying. Harry guided his thumb over the wet cheeks and dried them up. The brunette smiled at the boy before him and slowly guided Draco back to the bed.

He sat the blond down and got himself a chair placing it directly next to the head of the bed. Draco lay down and smiled a watery smile directed at the Gryffindor.

"Now Dray, tell me what's wrong."

Before Draco could say anything he felt a deathly aura coming from the fourth person in the room. Turning his head Draco could see the red head seething near the infirmary door.

"Dray?," The Gryffindor let out a humorless laugh. "so he's Dray now? Next you'll be telling me your the best of friends."

Harry winced at his friend's words. Why did him being friends with Draco sound so bad when it came from the red head's mouth? And then how could it sound so good coming from his own? But Harry new he didn't really need these questions answered.

He was in love with the blond Slytherin lying in an infirmary bed next to him.

Harry had known that since the night he had slept with the blond. In the morning, waking up next to the Slytherin, Harry had felt completely and utterly happy. Then when they had talked about everything and decided to be friends...

It hadn't been what Harry had longed for, but he would take every opportunity to try and make the blond his. Even if he had to begin as a friend to him at first. Harry turned and glared at his 'best friend'. Sometimes he really disliked the youngest Weasley male.

"Yes, he's Dray and actually we've been friends for quite a while ever since..."

The brunette trailed off not looking at the red head anymore. Merlin was he really about to tell Ron he had slept with Draco? A warm hand grasped his own and he looked back at the blond lying on the hospital bed.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand and gathered all the courage he had. Being a Slytherin, you understand, the blond didn't really have much to work with. He leaned in to whisper something into Harry's ear ignoring Ron's shocked expression.

"Harry we really need to talk. _Alone_."

The brunette nodded and stood up. Walking over to Ron, Harry took in the red head's expression. His friend looked completely lost and somewhat angry, but Harry could understand that. He placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and steered him out of the infirmary.

Once outside Ron shrugged off Harry's hand and turned to him. His face was red with anger and betrayal. Never before had Harry felt so bad for keeping something from his best friend. Seeing the murderous intend on Ron's face Harry decided to speak before the red head could.

"Listen Ron I really don't want to fight about this now. Draco wants to talk to me and he said it's urgent so can we just talk when I get back to the common room?"

Not even waiting for an answer Harry turned his back to the gasping Gryffindor and walked back into the infirmary. Harry made a beeline for Draco's bed and quietly sat down in the chair he had vacated not five minutes earlier.

He smiled at Draco and placed his hand on the blond's cheek. Caressing it lightly the brunette sight in content. Draco's own hand soon covered Harry's and squeezed it. A lone tear made it's way down the blond's face.

Harry brushed the tear away and leaned in to kiss Draco's forehead. The blond, however, stopped him and put his hands on the brunette's shoulders. Pushing slightly Draco got Harry to fully sit back down again.

Worry marred the Gryffindor's face. Was Draco okay? Why was he even in the infirmary and why did he so desperately need to talk to him? Draco sighed again as another tear slid down his cheek. Harry wanted to wipe it away, but Draco stopped him.

The blond took both of Harry's hands in his own and squeezed them in what he hoped was a comforting manner. Merlin this was gonna go down so badly.

"Harry I... I'm... Merlin I can't even say it."

Harry moved to lie down on the bed and gathered the blond up in his arms. He hated it when Draco cried. Rocking the Slytherin back and forth the brunette whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

"I'm pregnant."

Harry suddenly stopped all movement. Draco was... he was... Harry wanted to cry so badly. He had waited too long. Too long to make his move and now the Slytherin was pregnant with some guy's baby. But who's?

No that didn't matter right now. Draco was scared and he needed his.. friend now. How Harry hated to think of himself as nothing more than a friend to Draco, but that was _all_ he was. Especially now with Draco being pregnant.

Noticing the fear stiffening the blond's body Harry continued rocking the boy and wiped his tears away. Smiling at his love the brunette placed a hand over Draco's stomach and drew lazy circles on it.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

This was it. This was the perfect chance to fine out what bastard had impregnated the boy he loved. This was it. It was the perfect time to tell the boy he loved he was pregnant with his child. Taking a deep breath Draco gathered all his courage and locked eyes with Harry.

The blond placed his hand over the brunette's, which was still caressing his slightly belly, and squeezed.

"You are."

**A/N: So what do you think? I'm not sure if I should continue. I have a few ideas for this story, but it probably wouldn't turn out to long. Tell me what you think and quick question: What reaction would you like from Hermione when she finds out? REVIEW**


	2. I Love You and Ginny Finds Out

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

You

Chapter 2

Harry's eyes widened as he kept his eyes locked with Draco's. The blond was pregnant with his child. The man he loved was pregnant with his child. Unbelievable joy filled Harry as he took his hand away from Draco's belly and framed the blond's face with both his hands.

He leaned forward and placed a small kiss onto Draco's quite shocked lips. Had he expected Harry to not want the child? That was ridiculous. Harry loved Draco and could never not want this child.

"Don't look so damn shocked. Draco I... I'm gonna be a true Gryffindor now and gather all my stupid courage. I love you and I most certainly love this child just as much."

Tears gathered in Draco's eyes as the blond buried his head in Harry's chest and cuddled closer to him. Harry loved him back. He loved him and their child. Draco was about to burst with joy when his head snapped up.

He hadn't told Harry he loved him, too! How in Merlin's name could he not have said it. Draco locked eyes with Harry and smiled at the brunette. Harry smiled back and both leaned in for another kiss. When they broke apart Draco rested his forehead against Harry's.

"I love you, too Harry. With all my heart."

They cuddled up against each other and soon both of them fell asleep on the hospital bed. It was an early Saturday morning therefor neither Harry nor Draco had to worry about missing any lessons. As the afternoon sun shone through the windows onto both boys' faces they started to wake up again.

Harry slowly pulled himself into a sitting position and waited for Draco to do the same. Once the blond was sitting comfortably next to Harry the brunette gave him a small kiss and they leaned into each other.

"Could you go ask Madame Pomfrey when I can leave?"

Harry nodded and got off of the bed. He made his way to the medi-witch's office and knocked on the door. Hearing a faint 'come in' Harry opened the door and entered the small office. Madame Pomfrey was sitting behind her desk as she looked up from her medical records.

She gave Harry a small smile and mentioned for the brunette to sit down on the chair opposite her desk. Harry did so and returned the older witch's smile.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

"Draco asked me to ask you when he will be able to leave the hospital wing."

She nodded at Harry and picked out the blond's medical records from the pile on her desk. Madame Pomfrey skimmed over the records briefly frowning at something. What, Harry didn't know. When she looked up she locked eyes with Harry, but the frown never left.

"Mr. Malfoy is free to leave, but there is... information that he has yet to give me."

Harry squirmed a little in his seat. He was nearly a hundred percent sure she was talking about the whole 'father of Draco's baby' situation. Breathing in deeply he closed his eyes momentarily before breathing out again.

He locked eyes with the medi-witch and scratched the back of his neck nervously. Madame Pomfrey did not seem to notice, but that didn't make Harry feel any less nervous about the whole situation. The brunette wasn't even sure about the wizarding world's view on homosexuality.

Harry was glad he had at least told Hermione about him being gay and most definitely being in love with Draco Malfoy before all of this happened. He was really scared about Ron's opinion. The red head was his best friend, but...

What if Ron didn't understand? What if he would hate Harry for being gay? And if not for being gay he sure was going to hate him for being in love with Draco. Harry was sure of it. He was also sure that Seamus would understand.

The Irishman must have been the most tolerant person Harry has ever met. He smiled and chuckled a little. Madame Pomfrey clearing her throat pulled the brunette out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Potter you wouldn't by any chance know who the other father is?"

Harry took a deep breath, but smiled brightly none the less.

"Yes Madame Pomfrey. Apparently I am."

Her eyes widened for a second before she looked through her window directly at Draco. The blond was still sitting on the bed the same way Harry had left him. When the medi-witch looked back at Harry she smiled a bright smile and nodded.

"Then I have a few questions."

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Harry made his way back to Draco and helped him off of the bed. Merlin the talk with Madame Pomfrey had been awkward. There were just so many questions you were comfortable with when the topic is your sexual... activity.

All though one question he nearly had asked her to answer, but caught himself. That had not been something for him alone to decide.

**Flashback**

"Do you wish to know the sex of the baby?"

Harry thought about it. He would really love to know if he was having a little girl or boy. He opened his mouth to answer, but closed it before he could utter a sound. No. He would have to talk to Draco first.

This was their baby. Not just his. He couldn't go around making those kind of decisions himself. Harry smiled at Madame Pomfrey, but shook his head.

"Not yet. I want to know if Draco thinks we should know now."

The medi-witch nodded in understanding and went on with her questions.

**End Flashback**

The two boys made their way out of the hospital wing and walked into the direction of the Gryffindor tower. Draco had, if quite reluctantly, agreed to stay with Harry day and night before the two could think of a better way concerning accommodations.

Harry thought he might be able to ask Professor Dumbledore for a private room for the two of them. Madame Pomfrey had said that it was customary for the school to provide accommodations for pregnant students and their partners.

Just before the two reached the portrait of the fat Lady Harry stopped Draco from walking any closer. He took both of Draco's hands into his own and squeezed them slightly. The blond looked confusedly at his boyfriend, but said nothing waiting for Harry to talk.

"Listen Dray you realize that keeping our relationship a secret will not be possible right? I mean we don't need to tell anyone about your pregnancy, but us being together we can't hide."

"You don't want them to know."

"What? No that was not what I meant. If it were up to me I would yell it to the whole world. I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy and I love our child. It's just... not everyone is going to be so accepting."

Draco released a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding and pulled Harry into a small yet meaningful embrace. He buried his face in the brunette's chest as Harry put his chin on the blond's head.

"I know that Harry and I love both you and our child as well and you know what? Fuck them all. Let them think whatever the bloody hell they want. As long as we are happy it doesn't matter. Not to me."

Harry chuckled, but nodded his head regardless.

"Me neither honey. Let them talk."

Neither of them noticed the red headed girl near the open common room entrance. Ginny was positively fuming. No one, absofuckinglutely no one, would take Harry away from her. And most definitely not the filthy Slytherin of all people.

She quickly closed the portrait entrance and made her way to the girl's dormitory. She had a lot of planing to do and she was sure that, once Hermione and Ron found out about this, the two of them would help her to break Harry and Malfoy up.

Did she give a fuck that the Slytherin scum was pregnant? Hell no! The blond had probably planed it all just to trap Harry in a relationship with him. Ginny would help. She would help her love out of his bad situation.

Harry belonged to her and she would be dammed if she would let anyone take him away from her.

**A/N: So chapter two. What do you think? Sorry for all those who like Ginny she's never really been my favorite person...:(**


	3. A Bitchy Red Head and Making Love

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

You

Chapter 3

It was in the dead of night when Ginny got out off her bed and snuck downstairs to the Gryffindor common room. Most Gryffindors hadn't reacted all that badly when Harry had announced that Malfoy would sleep in their tower.

They had questioned the reason, but Harry had merely given them some half backed lie which didn't convince anyone, but they left it alone anyway. Ginny had taken it as a good sign. To her it meant that Harry was ashamed of having a child with that Slytherin whore.

Now she wanted to wait in the common room for her brother Ron. The older red head had gone back to the infirmary before Harry and the whore had come to the tower. And he had yet to return. She sat down on one of the armchairs further away from the fire. It was still early fall so it wasn't too cold.

Suddenly the girl heard footsteps coming down the staircase and she turned her head to look at who was coming downstairs to the common room at this hour beside herself. A tuft of blond hair caught her eyes and she saw none other than the Slytherin whore himself coming straight toward her.

He suddenly made a sharp turn and walked over to the bathroom. For a second Ginny wondered why he wouldn't just use the one upstairs before she remembered that Seamus had, accidentally so, exploded one of the shower heads and the whole bathroom became unusable for a short amount of time.

Apparently it still wasn't working properly. Not soon after the blond had entered the bathroom Ginny could hear him throwing up and dry heaving. A sadistic smirk found its way onto her lips. That would be part of the whore's punishment for entrapping Harry in a relationship with the use of a child.

The flushing of the toilet pulled Ginny out of her seat and she walked to the front of the bathroom waiting for the blond to come out. The door opened slowly and Draco walked out, his face was paler then usual and he looked quite sick.

"Well well well if it isn't the pregnant whore."

Draco's head snapped up quickly and his eyes were wide and full of fear. Had he heard right? How did the Weaselette find out about his pregnancy before all the others? Harry and him had decided to wait until morning to tell people that he was pregnant.

The red headed girl was looking at him with sick satisfaction on her face. Draco knew that this was her revenge for his years of teasing her. Try as he might Draco knew that whatever the red head would say to him would hit him hard.

'Morning sickness' which never kept itself to the morning hours had made Draco quite emotional over the last two weeks. His apparent permanent 'sickness' had been the reason he had gone to see Madame Pomfrey in the first place. The medi-witch had then kindly dropped the bombshell on him.

But he wouldn't dare to complain. He had the best and most loved baby in the world on the way and it had finally brought him and Harry together. The brunette Gryffindor had said he loved him and the blond loved Harry so much it made it hard to breath sometimes.

"He doesn't really love you, you know. He's only being with you for the sake of the baby. I mean who would want to have _you _take care of _their_ baby?"

Draco could feel the tears filling his eyes, but refused to let them fall. No. He knew Harry loved him, didn't he? The brunette had said he loved him. Had he only said it because he had found out Draco was pregnant?

"Was he even of sound mind when that... _child_ was conceived? You look around what? Ten? Twelve weeks pregnant? Wasn't that just around the time we had that 'Voldemort was defeated half a year ago!' party?"

All of the emotional turmoil finally became too much and Draco started to cry. The tears flow down the blond's cheeks as he quickly made his way back to the dorm rooms. Seamus', Dean's and Neville's snores nearly drowned Draco's sobs and he was really thankful for it.

The last thing he needed was to wake up all of the Gryffindor boys his age to have them listen to him cry in Harry's arms. He quickly walked over to the brunette's bed and slipped back under the covers right where he had been before he went to the bathroom.

He buried his face in Harry's chest and continued to sob as quietly as he could. The Gryffindor began to stir under the blond, but Draco didn't notice. Yet when a warm hand landed on the top of his head Draco looked up at Harry with teary eyes and found himself being pulled into a comforting embrace.

"Shh Draco what's wrong? Are you okay? Is it the morning sickness?"

The blond shook his head, but stopped crying. He felt Harry placing a small kiss on his temple as he put a hand on his slightly bulging stomach. The brunette rubbed it soothingly and Draco soon felt himself getting hard. How the blond hated these hormones.

You could be mourning you dead mother and you could still get a boner. Harry seemed to notice that as well since he picked up his wand from the bedside table and muttered a silencing spell. Once the spell was in place Harry flipped the blond onto his back and moved his hand from Draco's belly to his hard cock.

The Slytherin moaned in delight as his member was stroked in long and hard strokes. He soon felt his orgasm nearing, but Harry stopped just as Draco was about to climax. The blond whimpered and moaned in discontent, but Harry merely chuckled at him.

Draco looked up at his boyfriend and saw the brunette taking off his nightshirt before going for his sweatpants. To the blond's delight Harry had decided to forgo any kind of underwear. The Gryffindor's thick long cock stood proudly between Harry's strong thighs.

The blond wanted to reach out and touch it so badly, but was stopped when Harry leaned over him and started taking off Draco's nightgown. He sighed in relief when his cock was freed from its confinement. As Draco's gown fell onto the covers of the brunette's bed Harry ground his hips into Draco's.

The Slytherin nearly squealed in pleasure. His hand went into Harry's hair and he pulled the brunette down into a passionate kiss. Harry licked Draco's lips and the blond opened his mouth for the brunette's probing tongue.

Their tongues caressed each other while Harry lifted the blond into a sitting position. The Gryffindor crawled to the head of the bed and sat down with his back to the headboard without breaking the kiss with Draco.

Harry pulled Draco into his lap and picked his wand back up from the bedside table. They broke apart and Harry muttered a lubrication spell and a stretching spell before he locked eyes with Draco silently asking for permission to continue.

The blond nodded and soon found himself being lifted just high enough to hover over Harry's pulsing cock. Draco grabbed the brunette's cock, which evoked a loud and lustful moan from the Gryffindor underneath him, and aligned it with his prepared entrance.

Harry slowly put the blond down again stopping once in a while to give Draco time to adjust to his size. When the blond was sitting in Harry's lap both stilled until Draco lifted himself up seeking leverage on Harry's shoulders.

Draco built a rhythm going up and down on Harry's cock at his own speed. Never once did the brunette try to go faster or harder unless Draco voiced such a want. Soon both cried out one another's name before they lay back down exhausted.

Harry, again, wanted to ask what had happened to the blond, but before he could he noticed that Draco was already fast asleep. He placed a small kiss onto the blond's forehead before spelling them clean and covering their bodies with his blanket. The Gryffindor soon followed Draco into the land of sleep with a smile on his face. They hadn't fucked like they had at the party three months ago.

They had made love.

***A/N: Hope this chapter was okay. I was horrified when I noticed how long it had taken me to update. I'm reeeeeaaaaaly sorry. Please for give me? *puppy dog eyes***


	4. Another Red Head and What She Said

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

You

Chapter 4

Harry was lying on his bed with Draco snuggled up to him. The brunette had a content smile on his face as he looked down at his blond boyfriend. He still couldn't believe it. He and Draco were finally together and were going to have a baby.

Sure they were a little young, but between his Potter and Black vaults at Gringotts and Draco's inheritance, assuming Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy weren't going to disinherit him because of this, money wouldn't be a problem for them.

They would be able to secure their little one's life financially and Harry hoped they would also make the perfect family. The brunette loved the blond with every fiber of his being and he hoped Draco did the same.

Draco had said he did love him and Harry was over the moon. When he remembered his boyfriend coming back to bed the night before he frowned. He would definitely have to find out who had caused his love to cry like that.

Just then the first morning light hit Draco's face and the blond began to stir. His eyes fluttered open slowly and Harry watched as the Slytherin started to focus on the things around him. It wasn't very long before Draco's gaze fell on his and they smiled at one another.

"Morning Dray."

"Morning."

Harry leaned down and kissed the blond lightly. They jumped apart when they heard the door to the dorm being opened loudly. It banged into the wall before the door was swung closed and Harry drew the curtains of his bed away a little to look at the person who was so hell bent on waking the whole school up.

His eyes widened when he saw Ron standing in front of the now closed door. The red head looked around frantically locking eyes with everyone now and again before his eyes landed on Harry and Draco.

Ron stepped forward and walked around his best friend's bed before he drew the curtains away completely. The red head was standing directly in front of the Slytherin. His sister had told him the blond was with Harry and apparently he was pregnant as well.

Ginny had said the two of them hadn't told anyone yet and she only knew because she had overheard them talking about it. The red headed girl was absolutely certain that Harry was ashamed of the baby and that that was the reason they hadn't told anyone.

The youngest Weasley male wasn't so sure however. He still didn't like the ferret, far from it actually, but Harry was his best friend and he was going to stand by him no matter what. Ron remembered the fiasco back in fourth year and could only shake his head sadly at his own stupidity.

When Ginny had asked him to help her with breaking Harry and Draco up and told him what she had said to the blond the night before Ron had made his way up to the dorm as quickly as he could. How dare she talk to a pregnant wom- boy like that!

Anyone who was pregnant was so goddamn hormonal and when Harry found out what his sister had said she would so get her ass handed to her. His best friend wish was to have a family of his own and now the blond could give him that.

Harry would let nothing come between that. Absolutely nothing.

The other people in the dorm were looking at the trio in a mixture of hate, for being woken up, and concern. Who knew what Ron would do? It was after all no secret that the Slytherin wasn't exactly Ron's favorite person.

"I'm sorry for what Ginny said to you."

The five boys' eyes widened exponentially and they stared at Ron. Draco was sure he had heard wrong. Had the weasel just _apologized_ for his sister to _him_? The blond Slytherin was tempted to pinch himself just to make sure he was actually awake when the red head continued.

"Ginny had no right saying those things to you last night. Actually she doesn't have the right to say it to you period. We all know she is just jealous. She has had a crush on Harry since our first year and she doesn't understand that you, apparently, make him more happy than she ever could. If you didn't he would be dating her, now wouldn't he?"

By the end Ron was out of breath having said all of that without breathing in between sentences. For a short while there was nothing but silence in the dorm room and Draco was staring at his boyfriend's best friend like the red head had just eaten his broom.

Suddenly the blond's eyes teared up and Ron panicked. Had he said something wrong? Just then Draco jumped off of the bed and hugged Ron tightly. The boy's eyes widened as he looked over at his best friend looking for help.

"Dray, sweetie, I think your choking him."

The blond quickly released Ron and mumbled a small 'Sorry' in the red head's direction before he got back onto Harry's bed and snuggled into the brunette's side. Everything was quiet again and Dean, Neville and Seamus were about to go back to sleep when Harry asked something that brought interest back to the conversation.

"So what _did _Ginny say to you Dray?"

Harry could feel Draco going tense and the blond buried his face in the brunette's neck trying to avoid the question all together. The Gryffindor however wanted to know what the girl had said to make Draco cry because he would make her regret it.

"Dray please tell me. I want you to tell me, but if you don't I can always ask Ron."

The blond slumped against Harry in defeat and looked back up at his brunette boyfriend.

"She said that you didn't really love me. That you were only with me because I'm pregnant and that you must not have been of sound mind when our child was conceived."

Draco was on the verge of tears by the time he finished telling Harry about what the she-weasel had said to him while the brunette was on the verge of leaving the dorm and hexing the fuck out of Ginny Weasley.

The brunette calmly got out off the bed and placed a small kiss on Draco's forehead before he walked over to the door.

"I love you Dray. Never doubt that. Now, I'm off to have a little talk with Ginevra."

**A/N: What will happed to the red headed b****? Any suggestions? REVIEW**


	5. How To Make Her Pay

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

You

Chapter 5

Harry didn't think he had ever been this angry in his whole life. Not when everyone told him he had no other choice but to kill a man, however evil he may be, and that he had to do it alone. He hadn't even been this angry when his godfather Sirius had died.

The brunette all but threw open the dormitory door and walked down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. After no more than four steps Harry felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him from walking any further.

He turned around to look at whoever tried to stop him and came face to face with his best friend. Ron was looking at Harry with a Slytherin worthy smile on his face and it made Harry a little bit uneasy. The red head had something plane the only question remaining was what it actually was.

"Yes Ron?"

The red head mentioned for Harry to come closer and leaned in to whisper something into Harry's ear. The brunette's eyes grew wider by the second the more Ron talked. At last a deep and somewhat dark chuckle escaped Harry's throat.

"Yeah Ron I think I can do that. But are you sure she is still your sister after all."

The red head did nothing but nod. Harry continued his way down to the common room while Ron turned back around and walked back into the dorm room. He walked over to Draco before locking the door and putting a silencing spell on the whole room.

Ron looked around and spoke to everyone in the room about what Harry was about to do. The Gryffindors all agreed that Ginny had it coming the only one who seemed to have small doubts was Draco.

"What if... what if it won't be an act?"

Draco's gray eyes were filled with tears as he looked at Ron with a hopeful expression. He needed reassurance the red head knew that. Ron sat down next to Draco and did his best to smile at the blond without it seeming to be fake.

"It will be an act. Had I not stopped him just now he would have probably killed Ginny. Besides he would never do that to you. As much as it pains me to admit it Harry loves you with all his heart and nobody could come between you two."

Draco hugged Ron tightly and cried a few small tears before pulling away from the red head and wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He smiled tearfully at all of the Gryffindors before cocking his head to the left and laughing a little.

"Your not as bad as I thought you were."

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Harry made his way down to the common room and was promptly ambushed by Ginny and her friends. The red head was looking hopefully up at Harry and it made the brunette want to throw up and strangle her right there.

He forced a smile on his lips and bent down to place a small kiss on the girl's forehead. She blushed deeply before smiling shyly up at him.

"You were right Ginny. I'm only with him because... well you know why-"

Before Harry could continue Ginny cut him off.

"Oh they all know I made sure of that. That Slytherin whore will no longer be able to force you into anything with that... that bastard of a child."

Harry was closer than ever to strangling Ginny when he heard small and near silent footsteps coming down the stone stairs. He hoped to Merlin that Ron had talked to Draco and properly explained the situation.

The last thing he needed right now was to see Draco cry because he thought Harry didn't love him anymore or never did. Out off the corner of his eye Harry saw Ron coming down after Draco and giving him the thumbs up.

The brunette smiled a secret smile and looked back at Ginny before continuing after having been cut off so rudely.

"Yes he won't be able to force me into anything anymore. I love you and I always will."

Harry purposefully didn't say her name. He wasn't saying it to her he was saying it to Draco. He turned around and came face to face with the blond. He saw the understanding in Draco's eyes before they teared up. Now came Draco's part.

"But you... you said... Harry you said you loved me."

The tears were flowing down Draco's beautiful face and it took all of Harry's self-control not to gather the blond into his arms and rocking him until his tears were all dried up. Through his eyes Harry tried to convey his message of 'I'm so sorry' before he gave his response.

"I could never love you. How would I? You made my life a living hell for years and now you show up pregnant? Yes we slept together when I was drunk off my ass, but is that child even mine? The way you sleep around it could be anyones. Now I promised Madame Pomfrey to take care of you for now, but don't get used to it. And if that child really is mine don't worry you won't have to care for it because you won't have him or her long enough."

Harry felt like a total ass. He could only hope that Draco hadn't listened to a single thing he had just said. The blond soon turned around crying more then Harry had ever seen in his whole life before he ran up to the dorm. The brunette's heart clenched painfully and he looked over at Ron.

Silently Harry told Ron to go over to Ginny and distract her. While his best friend did that Harry took the first chance he got and all but ran up that stairs to his dorm room. When he arrived there he heard Draco crying into his, Harry's, pillow and saw Dean, Seamus and Neville standing around him consoling him.

He walked over to the bed as fast as he could and gathered Draco up in his arms the way he wished he could have done downstairs. The blond cried on his shoulder for what seemed like an eternity before he calmed down enough for Harry to try and talk to him.

"Don't you dare believe a thing of what I just said. I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy and I would sooner die than take our child away from you. Please Dray I can't see you cry please."

The blond buried his face deeper into the brunette's chest before he kissed it through Harry's shirt.

"I love you too. Please don't ever make me go through that again."

"Never. I will absolutely never ever make you go through that again, but you do understand that for our plan to work I will have to pretend to be with her until the time comes to pay her back right?"

The blond nodded into Harry's chest before a small yet evil giggle escaped him. The brunette raised an eyebrow and as if seeing it Draco lifted his head and locked eyes with Harry.

"Do you know that they say payback is a bitch." Harry nodded not quite sure where his boyfriend was going with this. "Well this time it's a pregnant boy."

Not wanting to crush Draco's dream of ever becoming a comedian Harry gave a small dutiful laugh and glared at the others until they gave small laughs as well.

"I love you Dray and I swear this is going to be over as soon as possible."

**A/N: Chapter five! Now there are only two chapters and the epilogue left. I hope you will enjoy the next three and last three chapters and you hopefully enjoyed this one too. Tell me what you think please! I'll even make a deal the more reviews I get the sooner you will get the next chapter...;)**


	6. Saturday

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

You

Chapter 6

The next few days were hell for Harry and Draco.

Harry had to be around Ginny all of the time and the red headed girl made him want to commit murder and suicide at the same time. For Draco it was even worse. The blond had to endure the whole day in the Gryffindor dorm alone.

The story was that Draco was to ashamed and heartbroken to leave the Gryffindor dorm while Harry couldn't bare to even look at the blond therefore he was never there except for nights. The only time Draco ever got to leave was during classes.

When the Hogsmeade weekend came closer and closer Ginny had made sure to ask Harry soon enough to go with her. Unfortunately the red head didn't know that after that weekend Harry would no longer speak a single word with her.

On Friday Harry had excused himself from lessons saying he was sick. The Gryffindor and Draco had sweet talked Madame Pomfrey into agreeing to tell the professors that Harry was sick by explaining to her what Ginny had done.

After that the medi-witch had, quite quickly and easily so, agreed to help the two soon to be parents to seek their revenge. Draco had been overjoyed to hear the Harry would stop the whole payback thing after the weekend but was very curious to find out how the brunette intended to do it.

The only thing the blond knew was that Harry planed for it all to happen Sunday morning during breakfast. He knew that the wea-, he meant Ron, knew what was going to happen because the red head kept looking at him and was giving genuine smiles.

Saturday morning came quickly and soon the Weaselette was standing in the boys' dorm room demanding Harry to get up and go to Hogsmeade with her. When he told her that he couldn't go and gave her a few gallons to buy herself what ever she wanted she left quickly and without fussing about it.

Harry was glad that she hadn't woken Draco who had slept in Ron's bed for the night since the boys had been sure Ginny would just barge into the room. The red head had 'injured' himself the day before and had been 'forced' to stay in the infirmary.

Once the other guys had left for Hogsmeade Harry had locked to dorm room and put a silencing spell on the room. He put a separate silencing spell on Ron's bed before he called a house elf and asked for breakfast for him and Draco.

The elf soon returned with a lot of fruit for Draco and toast and butter for Harry. The brunette asked the elf to get them some chocolate covered strawberries as well and asked her to tell him when ever Ginny Weasley or Ron Weasley returned to the castle.

When everything was brought to Harry by the house elf, who's name was Twinky, the brunette used his wand to decorate the whole dorm room. There were red rose peddles all over the ground and candles shone in the every corner of the room.

The candles were surrounded by a protection charm so the surrounding furniture wouldn't catch fire and there were also some candles floating around the room. Harry shut the drapes to darken the room and finally removed the silencing spell from Ron's bed.

He took his blanket and lay it down on the floor between the beds. He put the food on the blanket and walked over to Ron's bed. The light emitted from the candles illuminated Draco's face and to Harry it made the blond look all the more angelic.

Harry lowered himself onto the bed and lay down next to Draco. The brunette's hands caressed the blond's face as Harry waited for Draco to wake up. Soon the Slytherin began to stir and Harry placed a small kiss on his lips.

Draco kissed back before he opened his eyes and smiled widely at the Gryffindor. The blond's eyes widened when he caught sight of the room. Tears filled Draco's eyes and he kissed Harry again.

"Morning, love. Come on I had the house elfs bring us breakfast. We have the whole day just for us and after tomorrow morning nothing will ever keep me away from you again."

They ate breakfast in the soft glow of the candle light and soon Draco found the chocolate covered strawberries. He picked one of them and guided it to his own mouth. The blond bit into the sweet smelling fruit and closed his eyes moaning as the two flavors mixed inside his mouth.

Harry watched in fascination as Draco ate the whole fruit in small bites. When he was done Harry picked up a strawberry of his own and bit of the piece. He kept it in his mouth not chewing it as he leaned towards Draco and connected their mouths.

The Gryffindor opened his mouth and gently pushed the piece of strawberry into Draco's mouth. The blond moaned and swallowed the piece of fruit before he fisted his hands in Harry shirt and lay down on the blanket.

Draco pulled Harry on top of him and the two continued kissing. Once in a while they would part and Harry would bite off another piece of strawberry only to resume kissing Draco soon after. When no strawberries remained Harry lifted Draco off of the blanket and walked over to his, Harry's, bed.

He lay his boyfriend down gently before he stepped away and started to unbutton is shirt. Draco watched his boyfriend disrobe while he himself let his hand wander to his crotch. Once Harry had taken off his shirt Draco was frantically rubbing himself through his sleeping pants.

The blond bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud when Harry brought his hand to his trousers and pulled them down after unbuttoning them. To Draco's delight Harry had decided to forgo any kind of underwear for the day.

The brunette walked to the bed and straddled Draco's thighs. He took the blond's hands away from Draco's weeping erection and pulled them over Draco's head. Muttering a spell under his breath Harry bound the hands to the headboard before he slid down his boyfriend's body and took off Draco's sleeping wear.

After throwing Draco's clothes onto the ground next to his own Harry place small and tender kisses all over Draco's slightly bulging stomach. Absentmindedly Harry murmured a stretching and a lubrication spell under his breath as he continued to press small kisses leading up Draco's body.

They kissed passionately as Harry guided his lubricated member to Draco's entrance. The brunette slowly ands carefully pushed inside his pregnant boyfriend until he was fully sheathed inside Draco's tight heat.

"I love you so much Harry, but if you don't move right this instant you will never touch me again."

Harry gave a small chuckle before he pulled out of Draco until only the head of his pulsing cock remained inside the blond. They soon built a slow rhythm as Harry made love to Draco. They had sex over three times until a house elf interrupted them.

"What?" Harry asked quite angrily. Why on earth would that stupid elf interrupt them? "Master Harry Potter told Twinky to tell you when Master Ron Weasley returned. He has returned sir and is on his way here."

Harry nodded before thanking the house elf and telling it to leave them alone.

"Sorry love but I think this will have to wait a little. It's nearly time for dinner anyway."

Harry gave Draco a little kiss which the blond returned wholeheartedly before the brunette got off of the bed and returned the room to it's original state. He opened the windows in the hope of dispelling the strong smell of sex in the room, but Harry was sure it would take a while until it was unrecognizable again.

Not five minutes after Harry and Draco redressed themselves Ron came into the room. The looked over at Harry and started to say something before he stopped and sniffed the air. His eyes widened and he looked over to Draco who was blushing like crazy.

"Please tell me you at least did it on your bed and not on mine."

Harry couldn't keep himself from laughing as Draco's blush grew even deeper and the blond Slytherin hid himself under Harry's blanket. The red head locked eyes with Harry and chucked him a small box. Harry caught it without problem and hid it in his trunk.

The three of them made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner and Harry couldn't wait for the next morning.

**A/N: Chapter 6! Now one chapter and the epilogue left! Tell me what you think...;)**


	7. Payback Is A Bitch

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

You

Chapter 7

When Draco woke up the next morning the Gryffindors had already gone down to the Great Hall and all that Harry had left him was a small note on the pillow next to his head.

_Morning love,_

_me, Ron and the others already went ahead. Please come down as soon as you wake up I can't wait to see Ginny's face ;) I love you and you have to know that everything I will say is about you even if I make it sound like I'm talking about her. See you soon!_

_-Harry_

Draco smiled at the note. It was finally over. No more pretending to be heart broken no more days alone because Harry had to entertain a fake relationship with the she-weasel. And most importantly no more sharing what was his.

The blond got dress as fast as he could and he made his way to the Great Hall with a smile on his face. Before he entered the Great Hall Draco wiped the smile off of his lips and put a pained expression onto his face.

He walked over to the Slytherin table where Blaise threw an arm around his shoulder to comfort him. The other Slytherin didn't know that the past few days were only an act therefore he didn't know not to glare at Harry either.

As the brunette finally saw Draco he stood up and put a Sonorus on his voice. The whole Great Hall fell silent as the brunette walked to the doors of the room and spoke.

"You all know how happy I've been over the last few days and now there is something I would like to ask the person who has made me so happy."

Blaise's arm tightened its hold on Draco and the blond was touched at how much his best friend really cared for him.

"You've made me the happiest person on this whole planet. And there is no other who could ever make me as joyful as you have so I have to ask you"

Harry got down on one knee and got out the box Ron had given him the day before. He opened it an revealed two titanium rings. They were quite basic silver bands except for one of them. The slightly smaller one held a small emerald right in the center of the ring.

Draco, along with a few others in the Great Hall, gasped a the sight of the rings. Small tears gathered in the blond's eyes which Blaise interpreted as tears of emotional pain since the brunette's arm only tightened further around the blond.

"will you," Harry turned to look at Draco. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, marry me?"

Out of shock, or at least that is what Draco assumed, Blaise's arm fell limp from the blond's shoulder as Draco felt the tears in his eyes sliding down his face. The Slytherin got up from his place at the table and all but ran over to the brunette.

Draco hugged Harry as close to him as he could before he placed a tearful kiss onto Harry's waiting lips.

"Yes I'll marry you."

Draco's whispered words made Harry stand up abruptly. The brunette tightened his arms around Draco's waist and lifted the blond into the air while he spun them round. Ron and the other Gryffindor boys erupted in cheers as Harry slowly set Draco back down and slid the ring holding the emerald onto the blond's finger.

They kissed again and as they parted Draco took the other ring from Harry and slid it onto the brunette's ring finger. The other students, all but Ginny and her friends, cheered loudly, but fell silent as Ginny stood up an walked over to the happy couple.

"What do you mean you what to marry the pregnant whore. Yes that's right all of you! He's only marrying him because he knocked him up while he was drunk off his ass three months ago!"

Harry turned around and face Ginny. His face held an angry and somewhat murderous expression. He walked over to the redhead and lifted his wand until it rested nicely under Ginny's chin.

"Listen and listen well Weasley. If you ever call my fiancé a whore again you will wish you never would have been born. Yes Draco is pregnant and yes it is my child, but that has nothing to do with why I am proposing to him. Granted were he not pregnant I would probably not be doing this now, but whether I do it now or in a year from now it doesn't change the fact the I love him."

The brunette placed his free arm around Draco's waist and pulled the blond close. Draco lightly buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck and the brunette smiled softly at his boyfr- no his fiancé's antics. Harry placed a small kiss on the top of Draco's head and turned back to look at Ginny and the rest of the Great Hall.

"I love this man and I would give my life for him. If you ever come near us again I will kill you mark my words."

With that Harry led Draco back to the Slytherin table and sat down with him. They ate breakfast and watched as Ginny tried and failed to recruit her brother once again. Finally it seemed even Ron couldn't take her complaints anymore.

"Oh Merlin's beard Ginny. He. Loves. Malfoy. And no matter what you do that won't change! Now let me eat in peace dammit!"

The sound of Ginny's further complaints was drowned in the laughter of the other students in the Great Hall. Harry turned his head and watched Draco as he laughed along with the other students. Never before had Harry felt so lucky. So happy.

Draco was his soul mate and they were finally, really together and nobody would ever come between them.

**A/N: YAY! Chapter 7 now there is only the epilogue left hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

You

Epilogue

"Harry James Potter!"

The brunette in question stopped dead in his tracks. It was rarely if ever good when Draco called him by his full name. Harry looked over to look at Draco and smiled widely at the blond, but Draco merely placed his hands on his hips and glared at the brunette.

"Could you at least try to _act_ older than our two year old son, Potter?"

Harry smiled and lifted their son, Damien Orion Potter, into his arms before he walked over to the blond. He gave Draco a small kiss before he set Damien down and told him to go ahead to the bathroom.

The brunette encircled Draco's waist with his arms and pulled the blond closer. Draco's slight baby bump kept Harry from pulling him too close. Harry kissed Draco softly before resting his forehead on the blond's.

"I don't know. Can I, _Potter_?"

Draco rolled his eyes, but leaned forwards again to kiss Harry. They pulled apart not long after and Harry placed his hands on Draco's stomach. He crouched down and placed a small kiss on his husbands bulging belly.

"Hey little guy. How are you doing today?"

Draco smiled down at Harry and placed a hand in his husbands dark brown hair. He had always loved the fact that Damien had inherited Harry's hair while he got Draco's gray eyes and features. The little guy was the perfect mixture of both him and Harry.

"Your son and I are doing good, but don't change the subject. Oh and don't forget Damien is waiting for you to wash him before dinner with my parents."

Harry stood back up and kissed Draco again.

"Don't worry I didn't forget. How could I? Your father will probably cross examine me again for knocking you up a second time."

Draco laughed at the face his husband made as he remembered his first 'cross examination' as he called them. A sudden thud behind them made them both turn around to the bathroom. In the doorway lay Damien. It looked like the little guy had tripped over his own feet and he was now lying on the floor crying softly.

Harry quickly walked over to his son and lifted him up into his arms. He rocked him lightly and kissed the top of his head. After a short while Damien stopped crying and stretched his arms out to Draco. The blond smiled warmly at his son and took him from Harry.

"Sweetheart you need to be more careful, okay? Can you promise me that?"

Damien smiled a teary smile that showed the few teeth he had. He snuggled into his 'mummy's' chest and nodded slightly.

"I p'omise."

Draco smiled down at Damien before he gave him back to Harry.

"You and Daddy go and wash up. Grandma and Grandpa will be here any second now."

Damien nodded again and smiled sweetly at his daddy. Draco waved at his son as he watched the two most important people in his life walk over to the bathroom. Soon to be three, Draco reminded himself as he placed both of his hands on his six month baby bump.

The laughter from the bathroom pulled Draco from his place on the terrace and he walked into the house closing the terrace doors behind him. He walked over to the bathroom and saw Damien sitting in his miniature bathtub as Harry bathed him.

The small brunette kept splashing the water and laughed as it landed all over his daddy. Draco smiled at the sight. Sometimes even now the blond could barely believe that he and Harry were together, married and had a child with a second on the way.

His life was perfect.

**A/N: That's it! The end! Das Ende! El fin! And in all the other languages I don't know! Hope you like it!**


End file.
